Yusei Akiza Valentine's
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: title says it all. first 5D's story. surprised it took this long. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, spin-offs or any characters. this is non-profit and only for fun. rated for a brief scene in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

title says it all. for some reason, 5D's is the only series I didn't have a fanfiction for. hope you enjoy

* * *

"Akiza, come on down, it's time for breakfast," Setsuko Izinski called to her only daughter.

Akiza ran down the stairs, ready to eat before school today. It was Valentine's day, and she was looking forward to after school when she got to give an extra special valentine to her not-so-secret crush. She saw pancakes cut into hearts along with strawberries. Akiza got her breakfast eaten, grabbed her schoolbag and went out to school.

Meanwhile at the garage, Yusei was working on his runner for the WRGP in jeans and his signature shirt.

"Seriously, Yusei, you work on your runner the moment you wake up?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait, what?" Yusei said. He turned to look at the clock on his computer. "I didn't even realize it. Guess I been working all night."

"That's not good man," Crow said. "You need to rest."

"And I will as soon as I..." Yusei started to doze off before Crow slammed a pair of cymbals next to him. "AHHH! What was that for?"

"You were about to lay your face on the engine and it's hot."

"Okay. Maybe I could use a little nap."

"Yeah. You do that."

Yusei went to lay on the couch while Crow put the cymbals down.

"Are those the same ones you use to prank me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and before you complain, let me tell you this. If I didn't use them, Yusei would be lacking face skin."

"Fair enough. So what now?"

"We go out for breakfast and let him sleep."

"Let's lock the door so we don't have another incident with someone kidnapping Yusei to brainwash him into joining their team."

Crow agreed as they locked the door and pressed the code.

Only three hours later, it was finally time for school to let out since it was a half-day. Akiza had gotten a ton of valentines from the boys. In fact, a lot of girls were jealous at how many she got compaired to them. Being a high school dropout and having a body like that gets you lots of attention. But there was only one boy Akiza had her eye on, and she would see him soon.

Akiza went to the garage, having been told by Crow and Jack that they left Yusei alone to sleep since he was up all night working on his runner. She entered the code and unlocked the door, finding Yusei still laying on the couch, his hand doing a motion like he was tightening a screw. Akiza smiled at that as she got down near him, giggling.

"Guess he even sleep-works."

She thought it was kinda cute. She poked his cheek softly, and he groaned before seeing Akiza. This made him jump in surprise, rolling off the couch and knocking Akiza on her back as he landed on top of her.

"Akiza?"

"Yusei, your hand..."

Yusei was confused as he flexed his right hand, and Akiza yelped. Yusei started blushing as his gaze went down. He saw his right hand on her left breast. He got off of her, standing in an awkward way as Akiza got back up, Yusei rubbing the back of his head as Akiza fiddled with her hair.

"Sorry about that, Akiza."

"It's alright. It's my fault for waking you up."

"Well what are you doing here at 12:30?"

"Half day at school, so I got out early." The two stood awkward. "We're gonna pretend that thing didn't just happen, right?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day, Yusei."

Akiza reached into her bag pulling out a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates.

"Oh, is it Valentine's day? Oh, man, I didn't even realize. Thanks. Believe it or not, I've never really gotten chocolates for Valentines day."

"Really? Never?"

"Nope. When you grow up in the ruins of a city, you don't get a lot of chocolate. Plus, there weren't a lot of girls in Martha's orphanage at the time."

"Well, it's alright, Yusei. You've been busy with the WRGP, it's alright."

"Well, to make up for it, how about I take you out tonight? I noticed Crow and Jack hid my tools so I can't work on the runner, and I guess I could use a day off."

'Is Yusei asking me out on a date? Is Yusei really asking me out on a date?'

"Uh, uh, sure sounds good."

"Great. So um, I guess I'll pick you up at 6:00?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

So Akiza left, and once she got home, she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie," Hideo said. "How was school?"

"It was good," Akiza said, her eyes up and unfocused as she giggled. Setsuko noticed the giggle.

"Hey, Akiza, we lost all our money and gonna be living on the streets," Setsuko said.

"Okay."

"She's in a daydream. Let's see if this works. Your father is getting transfered and we have to move."

"What? No, we can't move!"

"That worked. So did something happen at Yusei's?"

"Well, I got there when he was napping after working all night. After waking him up, I gave him some chocolates. He said he wanted to make up for not getting me anything even though I said it was fine. He said to make it up, he'd take me out tonight."

"Take you out tonight? You mean like a date?"

The two held hands and squealed.

"Most fathers would play the hard card, but if it wasn't for Yusei, we never would have gotten back together."

"We have to get you ready for tonight. Let's go, sweetie."

"Wait, I don't know what we're doing so I don't know how to dress."

"We'll figure something out."

Akiza was giddy over her "date" with Yusei, hoping to finally get out of the friend zone.

* * *

was originally gonna make this story one chapter, but decided to make it multiple. so higher chance of M-rating. but not definite. still surprising it took this long for a 5D's story. till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

alright, here you go. Yusei and Akiza on their first date since their "date" in episode 75 at the skating rink. sorry it took so long. inspiration starts fading soon after the holiday in question. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, Yusei, remember to mind the lady, and lead her with your arm," Crow teased.

"Very funny, Crow," Yusei said.

"Where you taking her? The french resturant?"

"I need a reservation, and it's too expensive. I wish I could, but there's the rent."

"What's eating our funds?" Jack asked. They both looked at him with flat eyes. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You drink expensive coffee every day."

"Fair enough."

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Him maybe," Jack said. "Carly's off work tonight, and if I don't do something for her tonight-."

"He won't be getting any sugar," Crow teased as he made kissy noises.

"Oh, yeah? What about you, Crow? You don't have a woman."

"That's what you think."

A knock was at the door followed by a female voice asking for Crow.

"You got a date?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. I met this girl named Dove."

"Crow and Dove," Jack said. "Oddly I can see that."

"You're thinking of an actual dove and crow aren't you?"

"Noooo."

Crow raised an eyebrow and walked to the door before opening it. "Hey Dove, sorry for the wait." Dove had blue eyes with pink hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a pink t-shirt with blue jeans along with a bird hat.

"It's alright, Crow. I don't mind."

"Hope you don't mind some helmet hair."

"No, I don't mind. Let's go."

The two got on Blackbird with Dove wearing a white version of his helmet.

"Well, I better get going too," Jack said.

"Good luck Yusei, hopefully you don't choke." he smirked.

"Same to you with Carly."

"Please. I'm Jack Atlas!"

Jack got on Phoenix Whirlwind and went in the direction of Carly's house. Yusei looked in the mirror, wondering if he should change. He had a few other jackets, but he didn't own any other shirts.

"Man, I should have planned more ahead. I'm just gonna have to go with my best and cleanest clothes."

Yusei got a light blue jacket like his usual one. Main difference aside from the color was the gems that were present on his usual jacket were green with crevices like on Stardust Dragon.

"Alright. I better get moving if I'm gonna make it in time."

Yusei got on his runner, putting on his helmet before driving on the Yusei-Go

Meanwhile at her own house, Akiza was looking at two dresses and was conflicted which would be perfect.

"What do I do? It's almost time for Yusei to be here, and I don't know what to do."

"Let me help, sweetie," Setsuko said.

"Oh thank god mom, I need to pick out a dress before Yusei gets here, but it's driving me nuts!"

"I know. You know when I met your father, I was very nervous and spent hours worrying. Your grandma wasn't too thrilled with him at first, so she didn't help me. Now, show me what you've narrowed it down to."

Akiza held up a white dress and a black one with red accents.

"Hmm, go with the black one with red. Red and black look good on you, and compliment your red hair."

Akiza put on the dress, and it offered cleavage, not so much as to give her father a heart attack.

"Now, just remember sweetie, he's probably as nervous as you. And if you go to his house alone, be safe."

"Mom!"

"I just want you to be careful, I don't think your father would approve if he found out a few months later."

"I know that. But..."

"I'm teasing you. But seriously be safe if you do."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, in an apartment in New Domino

"They're finally going on another date," Leo said. "We gotta go see it."

"Bad idea Leo," Luna said. "It's their personal time. I want to see them get together as much as you do, but I would rather not get Akiza upset."

"Aw come on, think of us like her helpers. If things get too embarrassing, we can swoop in and fix it."

"You're gonna go no matter what I say, aren't you?" Leo smirked and nodded. Luna sighed. "At least let's not wear something they've seen us in. They'll be able to pick out that shirt in a heartbeat. We'll also need hats."

"Awesome!"

Meanwhile, Yusei pulled up at the Izinski residence, taking off his helmet before walking to the door. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before it was opened by Akiza's dad.

"Mr. Izinski. Don't worry, sir. I promise that-."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Yusei, my wife and I owe you. If it wasn't for you, our daughter may well have been lost forever, or worse turned into a human weapon by that man."

"I don't usually say things like this, but I kinda wish the Earthbound Immortal digested his soul so he wouldn't come back."

"I cannot disagree at all."

"Same here," Setsuko said. "Come on down, Akiza. Yusei's here."

"I'm coming!" called Akiza before she came down the stairs in the black dress with Yusei's eyes widened. "How do I look?" Akiza asked, her cheeks starting to match her hair.

"You look great," Yusei said as he slapped his cheek. "So um shall we?"

"Yeah."

The two went to his runner where Yusei handed her his spare helmet.

She slipped it on and got on while wrapping her arms around his waist as he revved the engine and took off down the road.

"So what do you have planned?" Akiza asked.

"Well I don't know. Jack and Crow suggested a French restaurant, but there's the rent. And Jack..."

"Has expensive tastes."

"Yeah, haha. So where do you want to go?"

"Hmm... how about that Chinese resturant owned by Soo Wong? Her ancestor was Vivian Wong from Yugi Muto's time."

"Sounds good to me."

He smiled as he turned on the upcoming right turn and revved the engine harder.

Yusei pulled up to the resturant, taking his helmet off as Akiza did the same. They walked in and got a booth, unaware of two small figures sneaking in behind them.

"Your server will be with you in a moment."

They nodded while Leo and Luna hid behind one of the potted plants.

"Akiza Izinski, is that you?" a voice asked. They turned and saw a girl with blue hair standing there. "It's me, Aoi Kiken. Remember? We were in the Arcadia Movement together. I was in the room next to yours."

"Wait...Aoi?! Oh my god!"

"I was on assignment when those monsters destroyed the Arcadia Movement. I was afraid you died in the explosion."

"Well what are you doing working here?"

"Well, with what happened, I had to get a job. It's not easy getting a job for people like us." She sighed. "I'm just glad no one really found out about what I can do or else I wouldn't get any job."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find friends who don't care about psychic duelists and still like you."

"Yeah, if you could find so many friends, maybe there's hope for me. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be working. What would you like to drink?"

"Water," Akiza said.

"Same."

"Alright, I'll be back soon to take your order."

She came back with their water two minutes, and took their order.

"Alright, it'll be about 10 minutes. Plenty of time to talk with your date, Akiza."

This made them blush as she walked away.

Both of them were silent and seemed to look everywhere but the other.

"They need help, we gotta do something!" Leo whispered. He moved to go over till Luna grabbed him.

"Are you crazy? If you go over there, they'll know we followed and get mad."

"I'm sure Yusei's not gonna get mad."

"Well, Crow mentioned how Yusei does get a temper that would make Jack seem cool as a cucumber."

"Seriously? Well, something needs to be done."

"No, right now we need to let them handle this part on their own."

It was another 30 seconds before Akiza spoke up.

"So Carly called me and said Jack was gonna take her out tonight. I never would've thought a guy who called himself the master of faster would be a softie."

"He's fast on his runner. With women, not so much." The pair laughed at that.

"Achoo! Someone's talking about me."

"Do you need a tissue?"

"No, I'm alright, Carly. Let's just enjoy our time."

"Okay!"

"She's not the first to scare Jack and nearly wet his pants. There was this one time when we were kids. Jack tried to prank Crow by sticking a fireant farm in his bed. Martha caught him, and punished him by dumping them in his pants."

"Leo, don't laugh," Luna said muffled by her brother's mouth, trying so desperately to keep quiet.

"I'm trying but it's hard not to."

"And here's your order," Aoi said as she brought their food.

"Iditakimasu!" they said.

They started digging in while enjoying the food.

"Aw man, that looks so good," Leo said drooling as he made grabby hands and started walking out.

"No, Leo!" Luna said. "We're here to help make sure the date goes smoothly."

"I should've eaten before we left."

Luna's stomach growled, embarrassing her.

"Ditto," she said.

Yusei and Akiza continued eating with smirks on their faces.

"You think they've had enough?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. I don't like doing it to others, but they asked for it."

Both chuckled while seeing the twins try to keep from getting spotted. Akiza turned around and motioned to them

"Leo, Luna, come over here."

The twins eeped as their stomachs growled. They went over as the older people scooted in, Leo next to Yusei and Luna next to Akiza.

"When did you find out?" Leo asked.

"My house/Akiza's place," Akiza and Yusei said at the same time

"So you knew the whole time?"

"Yep," Yusei said. "Sorry for the torture, but you kinda had it coming."

"In my defense, he was gonna do it whether I came along or not," Luna said.

"Hey! Don't go telling them that!"

"We kinda figured," Akiza said.

"Yeah, Luna is more mature," Yusei said.

Leo pouted at that, but let it go since they did kinda invade their date. They ordered their own things off the kiddie menu so they didn't impede anymore than necassary, even offering to pay their own part.

After dinner, they walked out of the resturant. Leo and Luna got on their duel boards.

"Sorry again for interrupting your date," Leo said.

"Yeah, real sorry," Luna said.

"Just don't go snooping on other people, 'kay?" Akiza said.

"Yeah, if you snooped on Jack, you can be sure he won't be as easy on you."

And cue said duelist sneezing again.

"See ya later!" the twins said as they left, leaving the redhead and crabhead alone.

Yusei and Akiza went over to his runner, Yusei turned it on... only for it to sputter.

"That's weird."

He turned the throttle again, only for it to do the same.

"I wonder what's wrong." Yusei checked his tank guage, seeing it drained. "That doesn't make sense. I know I filled it up two days ago."

"I think someone drained it from your engine," Akiza said showing the gas cap was off and a few drops of gas on the ground.

"Great. I nearly burn my face on a hot engine block, and now this happens?"

"Wait, what?"

"I worked all through the night, and Crow used his cymballs to stop that from happening. What's next? A sudden downpour?" And cue the sky turning dark and thundering before rain came down on them. "Akiza, come on! We gotta get under something!" He grabbed her arm and led her under a nearby tree. "Well, this is a fine first date."

"So this was a date?" Akiza asked.

"Well, uh, did you think it was?"

"I kinda hoped it was. Did... did you?"

"I kinda was."

That made both of them blushed while relieved inside. The two looked at each other, the rain somehow making the moment that much nicer. They started leaning in till their lips connected, and sparks were flying. They no longer noticed the rain, trapped in their own little world. They wrapped their arms around each other to hold themselves closer. Suddenly a honking horn got their attention. They turned and saw Trudge in a truck.

"So do you two want a cold, or would you like a ride?"

They looked at each other, laughing. After explaining what happened, Trudge put Yusei-Go in the back of his truck. Akiza and Yusei sat in the back seat, Akiza leaning on Yusei's shoulder as they were covered by a big blanket Trudge had.

"Well we sure lucked out."

"Yeah, good thing Trudge was passing by or we'd be seriously cold."

"So, what were you doing around here anyway?"

Trudge suddenly got downtrodden.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Anyway, Akiza's place is closer, so I'll drop you off first."

"Alright." They arrived at Akiza's home two minutes later, and Yusei walked her up the steps. "This is the best Valentine's day I've had since before my powers awakened."

"Yeah, and my best since... well, it's the only Valentine's day I've ever had actually. See you tomorrow?"

Akiza leaned in, kissing him on the lips for a second before pulling back.

"Count on it."

Akiza went inside as Yusei went back to Trudge's truck, getting in the front seat.

"I'm happy for you Yusei."

"Thanks Trudge. Can I guess?"

"Keep your thoughts on that to yourself."

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she'll eventually see you and not Jack."

"Achoo!" Mina sneezed as she spied on Jack and Carly

"Did you hear something?" Carly asked.

"Either someone's talking about someone else, or someone's got a cold," Jack said.

A few minutes later, Trudge pulled up to the garage and helped Yusei get his runner back in.

"Well, I'm going home, and maybe eat a tub of ice cream."

"Well, feel better soon, Trudge, and thanks again!" Yusei said as the Sector Security officer left.

Yusei went inside, getting his wet clothes off as he laid on his bed in his boxers. Back at her house, Akiza did the same, stripping to her red bra and panties. They looked at their ceilings with smiles on their faces.

"Best... first date... ever," they said as they entered dream land.

* * *

and there we go all done... unless you guys want a lemon. oh, who am I kidding? of course you do. who on here comes for my stories with plot like Guardians eXtreme? if I do a lemon, I'll try and get it either before or on Valentine's Day


End file.
